


Taking Henry Stickmin Oneshot Requests!

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mostly Family Friendly, No Smut, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Requests are closed!:(
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Pocky - Curtisson Oneshot - By me

**Author's Note:**

> I remember in like 2019 or 2018 christmas my grandma got me a pack of pocky and I ate them all in like two or three days lmao.

Sven found a package of pocky in a nearby store after a heist. Sven decided to give some to his two best friends, Burt and Carol.  
"Hey Burt, Carol!" Sven called. Carol looked over.  
"Hm?" Was all Burt said in acknowledgement.  
"I found these weird chocolate breadsticks on earth, their actually pretty good you should try some." Sven told them.  
Carol looked at the small box Sven was holding. "Oh! Their pocky!" She said.  
"Wha?" Burt looked over. "What's pocky?"  
"I don't know, they taste good." Sven shrugged. "Try one." Burt and Carol each took one of the chocolate covered breadsticks out of the small package.  
"Yeah, I've eaten these before." Carol said before biting into the breadstick. Burt had already eaten almost half of his. "About two years ago Hattie got some for me because she thought I'd like them."  
"How come you call her 'Hattie'?" Burt asked. Carol looked over at him.  
"Because it's a cute name." She'd say.  
"You like her, don't you?" Sven asked.  
"No!" Carol snapped, blushing.  
"You're blushing." Burt told her.  
"Ack!" Carol shook her head. Sven and Burt quietly snickered. "Aren't you two dating?" Carol suddenly retorted at the two. Burt and Sven exchanged shocked glances.  
"Aaand how would you know?" Burt asked.  
"Oh come, are you two idiots? Ellie is a HUGE gossiper, she's pretty much told the whole orbital station by now." Carol laughed. Burt let out a long, annoyed sigh.  
"I can believe that, and yes, We are dating." Burt admit almost defeatedly. Sven shrugged. He couldn't put up a good argument, and it was true. So why should he try to deny it?  
"Wait, if you two are dating..." Carol began. "I got an idea! Hey Sven, can I see the pockys?"  
"Sure." Sven shrugged, handing her the small box.  
"Okay, I got a challenge for you two." Carol started. "You have to share one pocky without breaking it."  
"That sounds difficult, but I'm up for it." Burt shrugged and glanced at Sven. Sven knew what to do.  
"Who's taking the pocky?" Carol asked.  
"I'll take it." Burt offered, taking a pocky out of the package. "Sven, do you have any idea what to do?" Burt looked over at him, holding the pocky.  
"Sure do." Sven confidently nodded, walking up to Burt. "So, bite the pocky."  
Burt bit onto the pocky. Sven smirked, then got even closer to Burt. Burt blinked at him a few times, when Sven grabbed the edge the pocky, and started to eat it from the other end.  
Carol had a pure expression saying; "Hell yeah!" on her face.  
Burt blinked a few times in shock, then started coughing. Sven grabbed the pocky and pulled it out of each other their mouths. "You okay, Burt? I didn't mean to choke you." Sven asked.  
Burt nodded, then coughed a few more times. "Yeah, I'm good. I just didn't expect that."  
"Wanna try again?" Sven asked.  
Burt nodded.  
And they tried again, being successful this time.  
Carol was snickering when they finished the pocky and ended up kissing eachother. Burt and Sven didn't seem to mind though.  
"That was a fun challenge with pocky, now wasn't it?" Carol was getting cocky.  
"Uh-huh." Was all Burt said.  
"I sure enjoyed it." Sven nodded.  
And that was a toppat trio's experience with pocky.


	2. Reunion - Pricepan Oneshot - Requested by Redrockridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rupert and Dave reunite after the toppat airship crashed.

Rupert had joined the military after he heard that his lover, Dave Panpa, had been kidnapped by the toppat clan, and Rupert knew that the government was trying to bring down the toppat clan. Dave must be so nervous, and Rupert was tired of worrying. He wanted to bring down the toppats as much as the rest of the government did, but most importantly, he wanted to find Dave. They had kidnapped Henry Stickmin, a familiar name, and had taken him into the airship to bring them down. All was going fine at first, then Henry went rogue and tried to steal the toppat's stolen ruby. The airship had crashed, and toppats were being arrested and shot down. Rupert had insisted that he looked for Dave after Henry got away with the ruby, and had managed to convince Charles and General Galeforce to land the helicopter so Rupert could look for Dave.  
Rupert carried his rifle with him to the crash site, incase there were any surviving toppats or any that weren't arrested. He was rammaging through what he could reach of the airship, calling for Dave every few moments. Rupert was about to give up, and he called for his lover one more time.  
"Dave!" He shouted as loud as possible for him.  
Rupert waited a moment, before he got a response.  
"Rupert!?" It was Dave who had called back to him.  
"Dave! Where are you!?" Rupert called again.  
"I don't know! There's broken glass everywhere!" Dave responded.  
"Hang in there! I'm coming!" Rupert thought he knew where Dave was, he thought he was near the cockpit.  
Rupert rushed to the large front of the ship, and and there was the sharp blades of broken glass encrusted where the window edges used to be. Rupert began looking for a way into the ship. "Am I getting closer?" Rupert called, hoping Dave could hear his voice getting louder.  
"Yeah! I think!" Dave called back, his voice was louder this time.  
"I'm coming!"  
Rupert looked around for an edge that wasn't covered in blades of glass. He found an edge with what looked like it had no glass. "Please don't have glass..." Rupert whispered to himself, and placed his hand on the flat edge and started to pull himself up, there was no glass. He looked around at the cockpit, covered in shards of broken glass.  
"Status report!" Rupert heard out of his walkie talkie from the general.  
Rupert pulled his walkie talkie close to his face. "I'm in the ship's cockpit, and I'm close to Dave. Status report over." Rupert lowered the walkie talkie.  
"Dave! I'm in the ship! What do you see?" Rupert called to Dave again.  
"There's glass everywhere, and I'm near some sort of control panel." Dave responded.  
Rupert looked around, there was a control panel in front of him, and there were two very small flights of stairs. Rupert rushed up one of these flights of stairs and looked at the control panel that had been in front of a seat, and Dave was hiding behind the control panel.  
"Dave! There you are!" Rupert was shocked.  
Dave seemed startled. "Rupert!"  
"I haven't seen you in months!" Rupert blinked a few times.  
"Me neither..." Dave started. "I thought I'd die..."  
Rupert just now noticed that Dave had his fair share of cuts, scraps, and bruises. Some of the cuts had glass shards stuck in them, some deeper than others.  
"Dave, you've got glass in some of your cuts..." Rupert seemed sympathetic.  
Dave hesitated. "I know... I c-can't do a-an-anything about it..." Dave breathed, he was really struggling.  
"It's okay, we'll get you hel-" Rupert started.  
"Status report!" Rupert heard the general again.  
"Perfect timing." Rupert lifted his walkie talkie close to his mouth again. "I found Dave, he's in pretty bad shape though. He's going to need medical attention as soon as we get back to the base. Status report over."  
"Th-Thanks Rupert... But I-I re-really d-d-don't need it..." Dave tried to tell him.  
Rupert returned his gaze to him. "Yes, you do. And I'll be with you to the very end."

The roar of Charles' helicopter got louder. "Dave, I'll get you into the chopper." Rupert told Dave.  
"I think I ca-can m-m-manage..." Dave stuttered.  
"No, you can't. I'll get you in the helicopter." Rupert offered his hand to help Dave stand up. Dave lifted his shaky hand and took Ruperts, and winced as he stood. Rupert looked over at the helicopter, and the roar of the helicopter's engines was slowing. Rupert lifted Dave in a bridal carry.

(Lmao wholesome)

Dave was shaking, and Rupert carefully got him into the helicopter and gently set him down, and they took off when they were in the chopper.  
"I think there's a med kit back there somewhere, Rupert." Charles told him. "If you need it."  
"Yeah, I see it." Rupert told him, grabbing the med kit.  
"Thanks, B-But I do-don't need i-i-it..." Dave tried to decline it. ".. I can wai-wait... " He breathed.  
"No, it's better if we get the glass out of your cuts sooner rather than later." Rupert answered, taking a pair of tweezers out the med kit.  
"Okay..." Dave let out a shaky sigh.  
"This might hurt." Rupert told Dave, taking out the first piece of glass out of one of his cuts with the tweezers.  
Dave flinched and winced.  
"It'll hurt less once I take all the glass out. I promise." Rupert said, reaching for the next shard of glass.

Rupert and Dave and returned to the military base. Dave's cuts had been bandaged and were starting to heal.  
"I'm so glad I found you, Dave. That's why I joined the military, so I could work towards finding you." Rupert said with Dave sitting on his lap.  
"I wanted to find you too, but I got kidnapped..." Dave seemed disappointed in himself, and Rupert could tell.  
"Don't be disappointed in yourself, Henry is a very skilled criminal. Plus, you tried your best." Rupert tried to comfort him.  
"Yeah..." Dave looked away from Rupert.  
Rupert turned his gaze to him. "You can't stop yourself from being kidnapped, especially when you're out cold." Dave looked back at him hopefully. "Plus, you can't separate us that easily."  
"Thanks.." Dave answered.  
"No need to thank me." Rupert answered.  
Dave hugged onto him. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Dave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for the request I was getting bored lmao


	3. Former Traitor - Platonic Rosemin Oneshot - Request by DrSkeletor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry goes back and save Ellie from The Wall. They have a little platonic relationship as they started gaining trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done.  
> DrSkeletor hope you like it. :D

"Thanks, I guess... That's one step closer to making it up to me." Ellie glanced back and forth at Henry.  
'Sorry.' Henry signed again. He didn't think he'd regret it, but after he robbed the toppats he saw other timelines, and regretted betraying Ellie.  
"Sorry isn't enough." Ellie glared at him. Henry let out an exhausted sigh. He really wanted to make it up to Ellie, he was really sorry. Ellie was a nice person in other timelines, but Henry had betrayed her, and she was basically telling him to keep his distance. Ellie wasn't feeling her greatest, either. She had been pretty banged up at being at The Wall for a month. She had even gotten a little sick, too. Henry just wanted to help her, but every time he tried, Ellie just pushed it away. Henry understood why she didn't trust him, he betrayed her at first. Then he felt guilty, went back, and saved her.  
'I'm going to sleep. You should soon, too.' Henry would sign to her.  
"Okay. 'Night." Ellie responded. She didn't seem to care about what Henry had suggested for her. Henry entered his room and sat down on his bed, he probably wasn't going to sleep. He didn't want to risk having a nightmare and Ellie getting mad at him. Insomnia didn't bother Henry all that much, as long as he didn't have the nightmares. He opened his phone, and saw a text message from his best friend, Charles. It read;  
"Hey! What are you doing?"  
Henry figured Charles probably wanted to talk. He responded with;  
"Nothing right now."  
Henry blinked some insomnia out of his eyes. He desperately wanted to sleep, but like he thought, he couldn't risk a nightmare. Charles responded;  
"Oh okay. Can we talk?"  
Henry was ready for that, and answered;  
"Sure."  
Henry and Charles texted eachother, talking for awhile. It was about one a.m. when Charles decided he was going to go to sleep. Henry wanted to sleep, but couldn't. He stood and left his room, holding his phone in one hand. To Henry's surprise, Ellie was still awake. She looked over at him.  
"What are you doing up?" Ellie seemed a little angry.  
'I don't want to sleep.' Henry would sign an answer.  
"Why not?" Ellie was less angry, and more curious now.  
'Don't make fun of me if I tell you.' Henry signed a warning.  
"Can't promise you anything." Ellie rasped after she coughed once.  
Henry blinked a few times. Then began to sign; 'Nightmares. Traumatic memories.'  
Ellie's eyes widened, then looked him dead in the eye. "Nightmares? So what? You're Henry Stickmin, for God's sake! You can get over it." She didn't seem to care.  
Henry didn't know how to process that. She was right, Henry was a well known thief, and he couldn't get over his own nightmares? Henry could feel his eyes start to soak. Was he going to cry? Not now!  
"You know what..." Henry began, his voice hoarse from not using it much, and a little broken. "You're right. I should be able to get over it. Even though I can't, I should. I'm such a wimp of a thief, huh?" He finished.  
"No, that's not what I meant." Ellie told him. "Come, sit." She beckoned him to sit down next to her on the couch. Henry hesitated, then sat down next to her. "Okay, now tell me what happens in them." She looked at Henry. It was hard to avoid Ellie's deep, lush forest green gaze. Henry didn't expect her to try and be so comforting, even after what he did to her. Henry sighed. "Well?" Ellie was getting impatient.  
'My best friend, Charles, in another world-' Henry began, then was cut off.  
"Woahwoahwoah, wait. Another world? Henry, have you lost your mind!? There are no other worlds!" Ellie was annoyed with Henry.  
'Yes there is. I can see the other timelines. I know it seems unreal, but it is real.' Henry signed to her.  
Ellie hesitated and sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess I believe you." She seemed to still be annoyed at Henry and herself. "Go on." 'We were taking the toppat orbital station down together, and-' Henry stopped himself again. "... AAnd?" Ellie looked at him. 'He sacrificed himself for me, and went down with the station.' Henry finished signing. Ellie's eyes widened again. "Well, okay. I didn't expect that. I'm sorry that you had to see that..." Ellie sounded comforting, even though she was terrible at it. Henry let a few tears escape his eyes, and Ellie had the pure expression of: "Crap. What do I do?" On her face. It was silent for a few moments, and nothing happened. Then Ellie turned to Henry, and turned Henry to herself, and hugged him. "You can talk to me whenever you want, even though I have no idea what you've been through. And I don't care if it's sun high or the middle of the night." She'd tell him. Henry blinked away a few tears. "Thank you..." He rasped. A day had passed, and Henry introduced Ellie to Charles. They all seemed to get along okay but awkwardly. Charles wished to interact more with Henry, but was too anxious to ask him. Henry and Ellie were awkward because Henry betrayed Ellie before, and what happened the night before. And Henry had a feeling Ellie and Charles weren't going to get along very well. Henry and Ellie returned home, and Ellie had tired out easily. "You know, Charles reminds me of my brother, Jacob." She told Henry. "Those were... bittersweet times." Henry could tell Ellie was sad. 'What's wrong?' He hesitantly signed. "Oh, nothing. Just got a flashback on how we got separated." Ellie admit. Henry walked over and sat down next to her. "You want me to talk about it, don't you?" Ellie seemed like she knew what that meant. Henry nodded. "Alright, well..." She began. "So, we were running pretty low on money, and I began robbing stores quite frequently without getting caught. Then, people started to notice I was stealing, and so one night when I was going to rob a store, people surrounded me and tried to kill me. So, I killed them all, robbed the store, and ran away. When I came home that night, Jacob had told me he had successfully gotten a job, and that I could take a break on stealing. But, the next morning, The Wall was at my door, and they took me to The Wall, and I haven't seen Jacob since." Ellie explained. Henry blinked in shock. "Oh..." He said. 'I didn't know.' Henry signed. Ellie nodded to him. 'I can talk to you whenever you want. I know I'm not good at comforting people, but I understand." Henry would sign again. Ellie nodded. "Haha, yeah. I suck at comforting too." They would each talk to eachother about their problems to eachother often, and they formed a platonic relationship with eachother. Henry was helping Ellie heal, and Ellie was getting Henry back into a regular sleeping schedule, even if she had to deal with getting up at midnight to talk to him about his nightmares. However, their lives got better from then on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't exactly what you wanted I just don't see Henry comforting Ellie but I see Ellie comforting Henry.  
> Oof.


	4. Pressured - Curtisson Oneshot - Request by Sequoia D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven is stressed, and Burt is just trying his best to comfort him.

"Sven, you okay?" Burt came in to check on him. Sven looked to be looking through piles of papers, probably from the previous chief. His golden hair was messy.  
"Yeah," Sven panted. "I'm okay."  
Burt didn't believe him. "No, you're not." He walked next to him. "You look stressed."  
Sven huffed. "It's just... there's so much paperwork, and most of it's about the rocket plan, and I have to do it. I want to show my loyalty to the previous chief, and complete his plan."  
"Do you need help?" Burt asked calmly, yet he was so concerned for his dear lover.  
"No, this is my job. I can handle it." Sven was clearly lying.  
"Sven, you're a terrible liar." Burt managed to keep his voice clear and calm. Sven looked overworked, and Burt knew he was trying his best. Sven didn't want to be the leader, but nobody else wanted to take the spot. Sven wanted to make Burt his second-in-command, but Burt was a liason, so he made Carol Cross his second-in-command.  
"Sven," Burt placed a hand on Sven's shoulder. He felt as if he could feel Sven's startlement through his hand, but Sven calmed down instantly afterwards, he wasn't trembling as much anymore. Sven turned and looked at Burt. "calm down, just talk to me for a minute." Burt sat down next to Sven.  
Sven's cheeks turned pink. "Okay..."  
"It's okay if you take a break, Sven. We all need to sometimes, and nobody is trying to rush you." Burt moved his hand away from Sven.  
"But, whenever I take a break, I just can't stop thinking that I could be doing the work right then, but I'm not." Sven told him.  
"That's a common trap to fall into." Burt nodded in agreement. "I've been there before. I know what it feels like." He'd admit.  
"I'm sure the previous leader would prefer if I finish the rocket plan sooner rather than later." Sven seemed disappointed in himself.  
"I'm sure the previous leader would want you to take a break, and not follow his path of overworking." Burt retorted.  
"... Okay." Sven sighed. "You win that one." He admit defeatedly.  
"Calm down, and take a break. Just rest a few hours." Burt said, pulling Sven a little closer, and keeping his arms around him. "I won't let you touch that paperwork."  
Sven was blinking in slight shock, then he calmed down, and sighed. "... Okay."

Some time passed, and Sven had fallen asleep on Burt's shoulder. Burt felt less worried for him now, and he had slept for once in awhile. After another few moments passed by, Burt himself had drifted off into sleep aswell.  
Burt and Sven were both asleep on eachother, in front of Sven's desk covered in papers and a large window, which displayed the dark indigo night sky, with the break of the horizon had a faded orange light covering the edge, and the stars glittered like little lights of approval from the previous leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floof.


End file.
